


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by banrionsi



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I headcanon that Roman is really sweet in a relationship with a civvie, I love him, Mild Hurt/Comfort, just want him to be my protective scary bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Summary: Roman soothes you when you're anxious and cant sleep
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

You can’t sleep. Stomach isnt just in knots, no its writhing and wont let you rest. Shallow breaths like your lungs are refusing to cooperate out of spite, out of sheer malice at you.

You’re trying so hard to be normal again and do everything right. Sketch every day, read a chapter each night, do yoga when you can. Its so frustrating to do everything right and eat well and be kind to yourself and yet still, your body will not cooperate. A burning deep in your throat, like your body wants to expel all its stress out your mouth but for fucks sake, its eight minutes past midnight and damnit you are _not_ dragging yourself out of bed for an antacid.

The frustration makes you twist and turn, unable to find comfort no matter how you contort yourself. After a while you forget Romans even in bed with you. Too caught up in your own turmoil to consider whether your constant motion is disturbing him.

On the other side of the bed, Roman is desperately trying to cling on to sleeps slippery form. He finally calls it quits and accepts his unwanted waking, snapping his eyes open and creasing his brow with a frown. He heaves out a sigh and rolls over onto his side to get a look at you, try to see why you’re bothering him so much tonight.

Beside him, you let out an exasperated huff and mirror his actions. Turning over on the mattress to face him, you jolt in surprise when you see brilliant blue eyes looking back at you, reflected by the dim moon rays shining through the blinds.

Your feet rub together, rhythmically, soothingly, in an unconscious movement. You open your speak to speak, apologise for interrupting his sleep, but a gasp leaves your mouth instead when his big hand shoots across to grip your knee. His grasp is firm but it doesn’t hurt, and he swipes his thumb across the inside of the joint, once, twice.

“Stop. Moving”, he commands, tired eyes narrowing at you. He shuffles his head closer to you on the pillows and a fresh wave of the amber scent of his shampoo fills your nostrils. From here you can see the little sleep grits in the corner of his eyes, and a flush of shame spreads across your cheeks and chest. Roman lazily drags his hand up your leg to your hip and rests it there, tracing little ministrations over the material of your nightdress.

“Did I wake you?”, you ask him, hushed and soft. He wrinkles his nose and nods, “Yeah doll”. You rest your hand over his and squeeze it gently. “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t meant to, I just…I'm having trouble sleeping tonight. I cant get comfortable”.

He makes a little noise of affirmation, a deep rumble from his throat, and his eyes grow a little gentler around the edges. He’s seen you like this before, recognises what it really is. Pulling you closer to rest your head on his chest, Roman kisses the frustrated wrinkle from your forehead

“Its okay doll. I know”

He kneads along your spine with deft fingers, smoothing out the kinks, and then works his hands into the meat between your neck and shoulder. It feels so good, like all your worries becoming molten and melting away with the tightness in your muscles.

You bury your hands up his shirt, to touch the warm flesh underneath and run your fingertips through the wiry hair on his chest, feel the steady thud of his heartbeat. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck, your voice breaks.“I love you so much. You know that right? You’re so good to me”.

Roman shushes you gently and presses a kiss to the crown of your head. “I love you too”, he murmurs. “You’re my girl. You’ll always be my girl. Even when you spill your wine on my nice white suit hm?”

The two of you share a laugh together at that. His, a rich baritone, and yours, shaky but giggling anyway. Roman always has a way to make you feel something good and something light, even when you don’t think it possible.

He holds you all night. Rocks you against him, soothes you. Coos sweet nothings into your ear and traces patterns into the skin of your back until eventually, you fall asleep tucked into the crook of his neck. Sometimes Roman wonders how a man, with hands covered in so much blood, could possibly end up with someone as gentle as you. A sinner and saint. But, as he holds you tightly in his arms and begins to drift back to sleep, he knows he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.


End file.
